mortopolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashlyn Carr
'Life' ''Before Mortopolis TBA Mortopolis Ashlyn arrived in Mortopolis and was welcomed into a League. 'Current Residence / Status' Ashlyn currently resides in Laito, Mortopolis and lives in League Hammond. 'Personality' Ashlyn is known to be an extremely curious and inquisitive person. She is pretty quiet and is the type of person that likes to think. Some people think she is a bit crazy, as she has some psychological disorders, but she usually doesn't let what people think about her get to her. She is a very kind and caring person and would do anything for the people she loves. 'Physical Appearance' Ashlyn is kind of short and a bit skinny. She has olive skin that is covered in tons of freckles. She has short brown hair that she likes to wear down most of the time, and has brown-hazel eyes. She has really thick, long eyelashes, and usually has a lot of acne. 'Relationships' Family Nothing revealed yet. Friends 'Jasmine Thomas Ashlyn and Jasmine have instantly clicked as friends and they have quickly become pretty close with each other. For more, see Ashlyn and Jasmine. Corbyn Fay Ashlyn and Corbyn have become pretty good friends already and they feel like they can really trust each other. For more, see Ashlyn and Corbyn. Sebastian Hammond Ashlyn and Sebastian do not know each other well yet, but they know they'll get along great. For more, see Ashlyn and Sebastian. Rhea Knox Ashlyn and Rhea are going to get along really well. For more, see Ashlyn and Rhea. Dustin Gray Ashlyn and Dustin will get along quite well, despite having not much in common. For more, see Ashlyn and Dustin. Tierra Ortiz Ashlyn and Tierra will most likely get along well. For more, see Ashlyn and Tierra. Romances Nothing revealed yet. Other ' 'Phillip Marsh Ashlyn does not fully trust Doctor Marsh quite yet. For more, see Ashlyn and Dr. Marsh. Ethan Wilder Ashlyn and Ethan don't really trust each other. Ashlyn is slightly afraid of Ethan. For more, see Ashlyn and Ethan. '''Death(s) ''Pre-Mortopolis Death Nothing revealed yet. 'Trivia''' *Ashlyn's full name is Ashlyn Jane Carr. *Ashlyn has a huge and wild imagination. *Ashlyn's favorite meal is roast beef, mashed potatoes with gravy, and steamed broccoli. *Ashlyn has an imaginary friend named Brenda. *Ashlyn remembers her last name before her first. *Ashlyn joins League Hammond. *Ashlyn lives in Laito, Mortopolis. *Ashlyn has a tendency to ask a lot of questions. *Ashlyn is good at reading people. *The name "Ethan Wilder" is familiar to Ashlyn when she first hears it. It causes her a memory jolt. *Ashlyn suffers from severe anxiety. *Ashlyn feels extremely uncomfortable when people are keeping obvious secrets from her, right in front of her face, and lying to her. *Ashlyn is slightly scared of Corbyn's strange abilities. *Ashlyn has a tough time processing all the information about Mortopolis and other related topics. *Ashlyn has a great knowledge of the English language. *Ashlyn doubts the information about Mortopolis at first. *Ashlyn wants her memories back as soon as possible. *Ashlyn is worried that she'll never recover her memories. *Ashlyn wants to know more about Ethan, and feels bad for him. Category:Characters